


Deduce Me

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Fluff, John tries to deduce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock dares John to deduce him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduce Me

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/76652890793/another-case-solved-another-celebratory-dinner-at))

Another case solved, another celebratory dinner at Angelo’s. It was a night like any other as the two of them ate and drank in comfortable silence mixed with the occasional comment. John was happy to let that silence continue when he noticed an odd look on Sherlock’s face.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked the other man curiously, taking a sip of his drink.

"What indeed," Sherlock answered cryptically, feigning nonchalance.

"If you don’t feel like telling me you can just say so," John grumbled fondly.

"I think perhaps I’ll let you deduce it."

"You think I can figure out what’s going on in that big brain of yours?" John chuckled, disbelieving.

"I think it’s rather obvious," the other man replied, leaning his elbow on the table and letting his chin rest on his palm. "Tell me John," he said, looking right at him, "what am I thinking?"

"I dunno, murder? Crime?" John guessed, trying to think of the most likely answer.

"Wrong."

"Uh… Bees?" John tried again, the man did have a large interest in them.

"Wrong again."

"Tea?" He guessed, going out on a bit of a limb.

"Nope." Apparently Sherlock didn’t really mind that he wasn’t trying too hard, judging by the grin on his face

"I don’t know, goldfish?" John huffed out in amusement, taking a stab in the dark.

"No," the other man snorted, trying to contain his amusement, ”that’s more Mycroft’s area.”

John simply shrugged apologetically. “I really have no idea Sherlock.”

"I’m thinking of you, John Watson."

John’s eyes went wide as he finally looked up at Sherlock’s, only to get caught in a rather heated gaze.

"Perhaps if you actually bothered to look at me properly," he said, the amusement in his tone getting more and more apparent, "you’d have figured it out."

"Oh," John replied, dropping his gaze a bit nervously as his cheeks began to warm.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked, sliding his hand across to table in invitation. John gazed at the proffered limb for a few seconds before covering it with his own..

"No, no problem at all," John replied softly, a tentative smile blooming on his face. He gave the other man’s hand a gentle squeeze, gratified to feel Sherlock squeeze back. 


End file.
